User blog:Sammyrock0087/MotorStorm 6 Vehicle Ideas
Hey guys, I'm back. Recently I've let GTA 5 collect some dust and I've been back on MotorStorm (MSMV, MSPR and MSA alike, even considered buying a PSP to finally get MSAE). And along with my sudden interest in MotorStorm again I've thought about MS6 a lot. I've been coming up with new vehicles and track ideas (that'll be a seperate blog after I finish this one) and I thought I'd share them with you guys. :) Note: This is a W.I.P. I will obviously add more when I think of more. Another Note: Some things, such as "Swamp buggy" and "Cage buggy" may not make sense to you, and thats because I based these vehicles off hotwheels cars I had as a kid. I'll try and find pictures of them and link them to the page. Moar Notes: I have decided to add existing vehicles that should go under class changes in italics. Dirt Bikes: Ibex Doswheeler - Piaggio Vespa Wakazashi Soarer - Honda XR 400R McQueen Stalag - Triumph TR6 Trophy Superbikes: Wakazashi CarbonRS - Kawasaki Ninja Italia Bestia - Ducati Monster 1100 Wasabi Okinawa - Yamaha YZF-R1 Monarch Sparrowhawk Wasabi Twinblade Choppers: Patriot V Twin - Harley-Davidson Softail Wasabi Rocket - Honda Valkyrie Mohawk Roadhog Mohawk 66 Mohawk Montana ATVs: Patriot V4 - BRP Renegade 500 Wasabi Buzzard - Honda 250ES Trike Ozutsu Samurai - Honda Big Red 300 Superminis: Italia Agile - Fiat 500 Monarch Croker - Mini Cooper S Monarch Mk2 - Austin Healey Frogeye Sprite Lunar-Tec Weevil Mirage Rapide Buggies: Wombat Cyclone - PGO Bugracer 500 Wombat Swampmaster - Swamp Buggy Patriot Duneman - 4 Seater Sandrail Beelzebuggy Spaceframe - MSMV Concept Buggy Beelzebuggy Mudripper - Cage Buggy Springbok Huntsman - Aaron Hawley Buggy (from CM DiRT 1) Mirage Pirate - AXR Crossbone Jester Octane - Dejong Border Patrol DX2 Jester Super BXS - Monsterair2's Custom Built Buggy Voodoo Chameleon - Andrew Ciasulli Off Road Buggy Humbler Nobleman - Poilce Buggy Monarch Corgi - PGO Bugrider Albion MX550 - Quadzilla RL500 Lunar-Tec Grizzly - Polaris RZR Springbok Recluse - Joyner Matador 650 Mojave Blaster - Blitzworld Joyrider Buggy Falfer Ridgeback - Hod Rod Dune Buggy Rally Cars: Italia Prego - Fiat 131 Abarth Molotov Kaluga - MSMV Concept Rally Car Italia Gagliano XTR10 - Lancia Delta S4 Italia Vendetta - Lancia 037 Ozutsu Blacksun MSR - Mazda RX-7 Group B Albion Rampage - Ford Focus WRC Wulff Sprinter - BMW M3 Rally Wasabi Hiroshima - Hyundai Accent WRC Mirage 501 - Peugeot 307 WRC Mirage 401 Evo - Peugeot 205 T16 Evo 2 Monarch Lombard VR6 - MG Metro 6R4 Super Cars: Monarch Bondman - Aston Martin DB5 Albion Python - AC Cobra Wulff Revo RZ8 - Porsche Carrera GT Patriot P10 - Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Mirage Supersonic - Bugatti Veyron Wasabi Lightning - F1 Car Italia Pazzeco - Ferrari Enzo Monarch Mk1 Patriot 85 Italia Futura Italia Velocita Muscle Cars: McQueen Ovalchamp - Lightning McQueen style NASCAR Patriot V6 - Plymouth Prowler Patriot Surger XR - Plymouth Superbird Voodoo Explorer - Pontiac Firebird Patriot Rival - Dodge Challenger SRT8 Patriot Dragmaster - Pontiac GTO Castro Avispa - Hudson Hornet Patriot Renegade Patriot V8 Castro Toro Falfer Domino Racing Trucks: Wombat Tornado - Holden Colorado Trophy Truck Atlas Sandblast - Chevy Silverado Trophy Truck Springbok Sahara - Toyota Tundra Trophy Truck Springbok Zambezi - Noah Trophy Truck Springbok Warrior - Dunn Tech Truggy Ozutsu Kassan - MSMV Concept Truck (the one seen in concept art, the front is essentially a Daimyo but the back is different) Ozutsu Makin - Nissan Pickup Paris-Dakar Patriot Frenzy - West Coast Choppers Trophy Truck Monarch Spaniel - Bowler Tomcat Mudpluggers: Ibex Mudbug - VW Baja Bug jacked up on a Mudplugger chassis Wakazashi RCX - Toyota FJ Land Cruiser Monarch Mastiff - Land Rover Discovery 1 Wulff Hippie - VW Transporter 1 'Splitty' on a jacked up Mudplugger chassis Wulff Roamer - VW T25 Syncro Patriot Strobe - Dodge Neon Mudplugger Patriot Redneck - Chevy Off Road Truck Mojave Crawler - Jeep Cherokee Off Road Atlas Sledgehammer - Dodge Ram Off Road Lunar-Tec Scorcher - Mercedes-Benz G Wagon 6x6 Big Rigs: Atlas Aftershock - Lorry Dump truck (Similar to the one on Arctic Edge) Wulff Soldat - Pinzgauer 716 Molotov Ryazan - Kamaz 4911 Atlas California - Dodge M37 Military Truck Monster Trucks: Wombat Tsunami - Wombat Typhoon body mounted on a Monster Truck chassis Atlas Bigfoot - Chevy Blazer body mounted on a Monster Truck chassis Springbok Goliath - Springbok Namibia body mounted on a Monster Truck chassis. Cheers for reading, as I said its a W.I.P so I will add more :) Category:Blog posts